


Two faces of the same coin

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Dark Prince Charming (Comics), Batman: The Killing Joke (Comics), Batman: White Knight (Comics), Joker (2019), The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Joker (DCU), Christmas, Crossdressing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattoos, Top Batman, Top Joker (DCU), bottom batman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: A collection of Batjokes drabbles (or just Batsy, or just Jojo) written on multiple and various occasions.I love these two idiots and I love playing with them in so few words.





	1. I hate you so much

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is my first attempt at writing drabbles in English. I wanted to, no, I needed to do this with them. Really. I'm not as good in English as in French, but I have fun writing them and I hope you'll like it.  
> Sorry if there's any mistake remaining.  
> Warning for sex... maybe... will probably evolve into Explicit.
> 
> Thank you for stopping by, I hope you'll enjoy yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman & Joker - Inspired by _The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)_ because they are cute.  
> 

It's pretty funny... I've never hated someone as hard as I hate you… Batsy… Wherever I go… Whatever I do… You’re here. You fight me. You prevent me from harming. Always. For Gotham City. You’re the Dark Knight. I’m the Clown Prince of Crime. Two faces of the same coin, you know? That’s what we are. The Good in Black and the Evil in White. Isn’t it terribly ironic? I think so. I hate you Batsy, you have no idea how much. Do you hate me, too? That would be wonderful. The iconic couple of Gotham City, Batman and Joker.


	2. Do you like what you see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's the Joker I love. Tattooed. Making _that_ with _him_.  
> I have too many ideas about them... but a tattooed Joker is on the top of the list.   
> (Thanks to Nalou for rereading!)

Today… here we are. You. Me. You make love to me on these silk sheets. The bedding rustles under our quivering bodies. I offer myself to you. I surrender to your will… I’ll do anything you want. I’m at your mercy. You look at me. My green eyes, my tattoos... You see my scars, the ones you made on me. And the one _he_ made on me, covered by a flower which will never fade. Do you like what you see? Looks like. You’re smiling. You kiss me while you start moving again. I moan… Oh, love… do _that_ again…


	3. Suspender belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Joker from _Batman: The Dark Prince Charming_.  
> Because he's so badass.  
> POV Batsy.

When you said you'll come to this disguised party, I had no idea what to expect. You’re a master of disguise. I know that, but… there, you astounded me. Completely. You’re so beautiful. Your diaphanous skin is almost ghostly under your dress which is red like fresh blood. Your black suspender belts are like tattoos. Your fishnet stockings are outrageously erotic. I love your red wig. I love your cleavage. Your chest is exquisite. Your makeup is perfect. God… what wonderful legs. You see me. You wave to me like a cobra. I cannot wait for you to bite me.


	4. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the brick wall and the rain.  
> POV Batsy.

The first time… it happened in a room.

It was so dark… I didn’t see you.

I felt you.

I tasted you.

It was wonderful.

It was tender, it was slow...

Hypnotizing.

Tonight… was different.

You smiled at me.

I approached, I pressed you against the brick wall.

You moaned… then it started to rain.

The water flowed on your face made up, transforming sharp lines into abstract painting.

Tonight, I saw you.

I teared your purple shirt.

I undressed you just enough.

I hugged your curves of mine.

I made love to you.

With passion.

There.

On our playground.


	5. Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my Batjokes universe, the name of the Joker is Jack Reyes. Because I think it's cool. It fits him well.

Bruce’s eyes were covered with a velvet ribbon. He was naked. He was excited. He held his breath.

He felt Jack take each of his hands to kiss his palms and nibble his fingers as he tied other ribbons around his wrists.

Now tied to the headboard, Bruce quivered. He didn’t see Jack; he didn’t see anything… He was at his mercy… He loved it so much…

Each of the Joker's movements was a delightful surprise. When Bruce was expecting a bite, the kiss that came was pure softness… While the teeth pinched him as he prepared for gentleness…

Perfect…


	6. Vespertine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some smut c:  
> (Thanks to Elizabeth for rereading!)

The grazing light painted vespertine shadows on the loft's rough walls. Dancing, indefinite silhouettes, sooty or evanescent forms, they diverged only to better converge. The two silhouettes merged into a single one, fantastic and impetuous. It grew as much as the west darkened, a glorious allegory of a licentious ecstasy mixing the hyaline _jocus_ with the nocturnal _chiroptera_.

When the glowing star faded on the horizon, darkness ensued, plunging Gotham City into a soft torpour.

Embracing, the exhausted lovers felt the warm breeze caress their bare skin beaded with sweat. Their reddened lips brushed against each other; their eyelids closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Jocus_ may designates the Game, personified.


	7. A lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said at the beginning of the collection, English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if there's any mistake remaining. Please, don't hesitate to point out at anything's incorrect :)
> 
> POV Batsy, smut and crossdressing.

A lie.

Every day that passes is a lie.

Preening, then parading up in front of the paparazzi flashes.

Collecting women as beautiful as stupid.

Billionaire caprices.

Expensive and ridiculous cover.

What a stupid thing.

What an imbecile I am.

I finally understand how unnecessary it is.

I understand how much I lose to live a life that does not suit me.

Is it too late, my love?

 

Tonight, you are here, with me.

An entire night just for us.

Your skirt is flying, my legs are shaking.

Your stockings are laddering, our hearts are beating wildly.

We hasten the sex act; we love it so.

I wish our days to be the same.

I wish Bruce and Batman to be one.

I want to be _me_.

With the real _you_.

Do you want it, Joker?

Would you walk by my side?

I wish we could hold hands, go out together and simply love each other…

I love you, you know…

I never told you, but it is true.

Do you love me too?

I think so.

I _hope_ so.

You look like you are in love with me…

Offering me your body…

Making love to you…

All the night.


	8. I am a tattoo artist, Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.  
> POV Joker.

Would you be surprised, Bats, if you knew what my job is?

Do you think I'm a mafioso?

Not that I don't used to be… but when Joker was born, my life began.

I did what I always wanted to do.

I took my pencils.

I took my brushes.

I coloured a lot of pages.

I invented images.

I invented worlds.

I decorated my skin.

Fifteen works now cover it.

A sixteenth will be added soon.

Two are dedicated to you, Bats.

You are the man of my life.

Dare I ever tell you?

I don't know.

I'm a tattoo artist, Bats.

The others are my canvases.

How I wish you were my masterpiece.

I'll sublimate you.


	9. Do I exist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the movie _Joker_ (2019).

All I have are negative thoughts.

Every day, I wonder one thing.

Do I exist?

Do I _really_ exist?

Is it me, the shape I see in the mirror?

Is the laughter that twists my guts mine?

_Ha ha, I have no fucking idea._

I do not even know if the world is real.

I might well slap myself; I am not waking up for all that.

Oh.

I think I know.

I think I know what I need.

I need a reason to exist.

I need a Nemesis.

 _Mine_.

He would be entirely mine.

My Nemesis.

My reason to live.

That would be great.

Just you and me.

Like old friends.

Engaged in a game where no one can win.

Oh, how wonderful it would be!

I will exist only by you.

You will exist only by me.

Two faces, one coin.

I cannot wait for you to arrive.

Come to me.

Come to me, that I can exist.

Let’s play.

Let’s _live._


	10. I’m your Christmas gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Joker. Fluff.
> 
> I wish you a merry Christmas! :')

Fireworks.

Chaos.

Balloons.

Music.

Screams and fear.

Laugh and joy.

I don’t need all that.

I already have the best gift.

 _You_.

It always was you.

And now…

Now, you're mine, Bats.

Oh, my beautiful love.

I’m so proud you’re mine…

I’m so proud being yours…

There’s nothing better.

Just you and me…

At Christmas…

Comfy and warm…

Cuddling and kissing…

Soon, we’ll make love…

And it’ll be wonderful.

It always is…

You offer me the best Christmas I could hope for.

Your smile says you think the same.

And it _is_ wonderful.

Oh, Bats.

You make me feel special.

You make me feel _alive_.

You… made me become someone.

And that… is priceless.

Just kiss me again, love.

Just hold me, Batsy.

Oh, _yes_.

Your lips are so smooth…

My handsome man…

 _Love me_ now…

With all your heart…

With all your _body…_

 _I’m your Christmas gift_.


End file.
